How to freeze a Dragon rider
by arqamsaqib123
Summary: Whilst on a trade run to the kingdom of Arendelle, young Hiccup did n't expect to strike an unlikely friendship with princess Elsa of Arrendelle niether did he expect Elsa to have the powers of ice and this is their story both of them sharing in each others feelings of lonliness . Who knows? maybe this companionship could turn in to some thing more.ElsaxHiccup


How to freeze a Dragon Rider

Whilst on a trade run to the kingdom of Arendelle, young Hiccup did n't expect to strike an unlikely freindship with princess Elsa of did he expect Elsa to have the powers of ice and is their story both of them sharing in each others feelings of lonliness . Who knows? maybe this companionship could turn in to some thing [The events of HTTYD 1 and 2 and Frozen will happen.]

...

CH:1 Arrival

No ones's POV

Far out on the briny deep there sailed a viking not just any viking ship this was the berk armada's best warship filled to brim with viking warriors and equipment suitable for fighting both mankind and dragonkind and this ship was right now headed towards one of the most renowned trade ports in the northern seas **Arrendelle**.On the deck stood a giant burly man with a large red beard and a dragon horn helmet on his head shouting orders to passing vikings, on his belt was an impressive war wore a green tunic over a chainmail vest strapped on to him by a berk's cermonial man was **Stoick The Vast **the cheif of right now he was doing what he does best 'cheifing'.

''Spitelout raise the main sail'' Shouted Stoick to a viking in front him .''Gunarr tell the men slacken the speed on those oars we 'll pull into port soon'' Stoick told another man who was passing by him.''aye aye Stoick'' came the a sigh he sat down on a barrel while another man took his place on a another barrel across of him. This man too was a big beefy arms and a diffrent dragon horn helmet on his head, He also had rediculiously long blonde mustache .Another pecularity about him was that his left arm and right leg were both missing instead he wore a prostetics on both of these person was the village blacksmith **Gobber The Belch** and also Stoick's best friend.

''Whats the matter Stoick? You look like you could use some sleep ''Remarked Gobber as he handed Stoick a mug of sighed again'' I'm just worried about the treaty Gobber after it's over i can sleep in peace''.''Don't worry Stoick we'll convince these people that we can be worthy allies''.Stoick knew all to well that they needed arrendelle's support to Dragon raids had gotten more frequent and much led to their food stores going dangerously had been on the brink of starvation a few times but they managed to scrape there was also another more personal matter at hand.

'' It's not that Gobber.I am worried what they will think about Hiccup ? When they see him as my heir what will they think ? what if they take it as sign of weakness and attack us instead of helping?'' it was true Stoick's son was kind of a laughing stock for the most children his age could easily weild swords or axes Hiccup could n' only thing he was good at was using his brains not his really usefull when you were born in a viking village espically when your inventions hurt more vikings than Dragons.

'' What am i going to do with him Gobber'' asked Stoick his eyes downcast.''There's only one thing you could do to him, you can prepare him truth is you won 't be here forever to protect him ,He need's to fend for himself''Stoick looked at Gobber again,even though Gobber did n't have family of his own he knew just how to handle these kinds of problems.''thanks Gobber that's just what i needed know'',Anytime Stoick'' chuckled Gobber in reply.'' Right now do you now where Hiccup is?''Asked Stoick''last i saw him he was in the dragonhold watching the **DeadlyNadder** we brought with us,I still don't know why you dragged the beast all the way from Berk?''Trust me it will all make sense in the end''Stoick reassured with that the cheif left.

Going below deck the Chief passed by various vikings acting as nodded towards them and told them to keep up the good work and then decended another flight of stairs before reaching the dragon in the middle of the floor was a purple DeadlyNadder bound by various chains and with muzzle on it face to prevent from breathing standing by the dragon with a dagger in his hand was his son Hiccup. The boy was about 9 years old and was wearing a green and brown had auburn hair which he got from his mother as well as the freckles on his he got his eyes and stubborness from sighed as he remembered how stubborn the boy could matter how many times he was told not to come during a raid , no matter how many times he was locked in the House he would always find a way to get out his major problem was his lack of physical power which always resulted in him being bullied by the other could hardly lift a sword while that Astrid girl was a master in using an axe.

As he got closer he heard talking which was coming from Hiccup''one day I'll be able to kill you Dragon.I'm gonna cut your heart out and show it to my dad then maybe he would be proud of me for once''though his voice trembled Stoick saw the glint of determination in his son's filled Stoick with pride to see his son still holding out for him and trying to become a true also noticed that Hiccup was avoiding the dragon's eyes for Stoick knew that the boy felt awfull and guilty by the thought of taking another felt the same after his first his son like this Stoick knew it was time for him to step much as he wanted to let Hiccup rant about how in the future he would kill the beast,he needed to talk to him.

''Son I don't think there a lot of honour in killing a bound up dragon'' Stoick said as he stepped out off the happened next was so fast that he almost missed gave a yelp of surprise and fell to the floor, while the Dragon hissed and jerked backwards from him and at same time the dagger flew from Hiccup's grip and wedged itself on the wooden wall just a few inches from Stoick's that he was wearing his helmet Stoick looked towards Hiccup who was on his feet by now.''Now son what were you doing here?''Stoick asked.''I was trying to y-y-y-you know intim-m-date the D-d-d-dragon show it that i am a true viking''Hiccup stuttered as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.''you know it makes me proud seeing you trying to be a viking son''said Stoick making Hiccup smile a little''But we need the Dragon for the treaty son and it won't be much use to us as dead.''As he continued.''These people in these areas don't have dragon raids like would laugh at the mere idea of dragons existing we need to prove that dragons exist''.''I find that hard to believe'' Hiccup answered sarcasticlly

''now son this is serious I also wanted to talk to you about something''Stoick said causing Hiccup to look at him in puzzlement.'' I know you might not be you know a strong viking but you are a viking none the less so when we arrive i want you stop all of this''Stoick continued pointing at Hiccup.''But you just pointed to all of me''That's it stop being your self''Admonished Stoick.''Alright dad''came hiccup's reply.''Good now go, we'll be arriving soon and make sure you keep your dagger with you were ever you go we can't trust these people not yet ''.Just then the signal horn was sounded ''Dad I think we're here''.The Cheif and his Son raced up the stairs too see a port coming in to knew what that had arrived.

...

**So this is my frist story please review and tell your thoughts. Also the part with the deadly nadder, i thought of this when thinking of hiccups behavioir when he tried to kill toothless in the first movie also the story will cover both HTTYD 1 and 2 and the events of frozen .**

**P.S : Elsa and Anna's parents will be alive.**


End file.
